


A Little Droid

by n5234ad



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n5234ad/pseuds/n5234ad
Summary: The rebellion has let a very special machine fall into disrepair...





	A Little Droid

The droid had sat there for years. Dust had caked into his every crevice, further fading his distinct blue pattern. He was old. Older than any other unit in the hangar. Old enough that his name differed from his companions by a full five numbers. R2. That's what they'd called him. The tired old droid had been an R2 unit. R2-D2. The echoes of rebels calling for him could almost be heard amidst the sound of engines and marching soldiers. 

This was not just any R2 unit. This was the R2 that had helped win the rebellion. The R2 that had delivered the plans for the Death Star to the rebel base and served his master as he destroyed it. The R2 that had been left to rust when Luke disappeared. 

He looked sad, sitting there. Nothing anyone tried could wake him. The General herself would plead with him. She'd tell R2 to help them find her brother. R2 didn't listen.

It was cold the day R2 finally woke. He was quiet. Thinking. A red light cut through the dust. It was time to find the last Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> R2 has always been near and dear to me. I didn't explicitly stick to things stated in Episode VII here, but I felt it was true enough. The little droid deserves a place in our hearts.


End file.
